Collins Pennie
Actor Collins Pennie plays the role of Xavier on VH1's Hindsight. 'Personal life' Collins was born In Fort Greene, Brooklyn. He is of Trinidadian descent. 'Career' Born in Brooklyn, New York, Collins began his career with roles on both NBC's hit drama "Law & Order" as well as playing a drug-addicted thief on "Without a Trace." His television work quickly caught the eye of Ford Model Management, who signed Collins, consequently leading him to the successful "ck one" fragrance campaign for Calvin Klein. Collins currently resides in Los Angeles, New York & Atlanta. While not on camera Collins spends most of his time dancing, writing and mastering his many crafts. Collins hit the stage in the summer of 2010 where he appeared in Rent with actors Neil Patrick Harris and Wayne Brady, performing in a three-day limited engagement at the Hollywood Bowl. Collins' prolific dance moves also landed him the lead male role in Beyonce's "Run the World (Girls)" video, which was released May 18, 2011. Collins has also kept busy on the silver screen, appearing in Ryan Fleck's award winning film Half Nelson (2007), opposite Ryan Gosling and Shareeka Epps. In addition, Collins has lead roles in Prom Night (2008) and the musical Fame (2009), an adaptation of the 1980 cult-classic. For 2010, Collins was the lead man in Stomp the Yard Home-Coming where he played Chance Harris, a college student struggling to balance between his school, work, relationships and opportunity to perform in the national step competition. Most recently on the small screen, Collins starred on the hit series hospital drama Hawthorne, where he worked alongside Jada Pinkett Smith and Michael Vartan. He also recently appeared on the silver screen in the Fox Feature film In-Time, starring opposite Justin Timberlake, Amanda Seyfried and Cillian Murphy. In early 2013 Collins will be making his return to television in Regina Kings directorial debut Let The Church Say Amen. The film is based on ReShonda Tate Billingley’s 2005 novel of the same name. Royal Ties, the company King runs with her sister Reina King will produce this film for BET Networks alongside Queen Latifah’s Flava Unit Company. 'Television' In 2004, Pennie made his television debut on the long running NBC crime-drama Law & Order. He has since starred on other television shows such as Without a Trace, and played Marcus Leeds in the hospital drama Hawthorne. 'Film' Pennie has appeared in Half Nelson (2007), the 2008 version of Prom Night, and the musical Fame, an adaptation of the 1980 cult-classic. In 2010, he was the lead role in Stomp the Yard 2. In 2011, he appeared in the film In Time, starring Justin Timberlake and Amanda Seyfried. In September 2012, Pennie will star in actress Regina King's directorial debut Let The Church Say Amen which is adapted from ReShonda Tate Billingsley's 2005 best-selling novel. The film will premiered on BET in 2013. 'Theater' In the summer of 2010, Pennie appeared in Rent with actors Neil Patrick Harris and Wayne Brady in a three-day limited engagement at the Hollywood Bowl.6 'Music Video' Pennie plays the lead male role in Beyoncé's "Run The World (Girls)" video which was released 18 May 2011 on Beyoncé's website www.beyonce.com and American Idol. Category:Cast